Hellboy III Rise of Nuada
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Nuada and Nuala both return due the unwitting assistance of Hellboy's daughter Serenity. Story is way more interesting than summary lets on, I hate summaries, they are not my friends, lol.
1. Serenity's midnight blunder, Nuada rises

_**Hey everyone, I felt inspired and decided to write a fanfiction about Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala being accidently ressurected by Serenity Bruttenholm, the daughter of Hellboy and Liz, whom truly only meant to ressurect Princess Nuala for the sake of her beloved uncle, Abe.**_

_**What's more frightening to the young half demon princess is when the dark elf prince, whom reluctantly agrees to work for the BPRD, falls in love with her and will settle for no other mate but Serenity, whats a girl to do? A royal Elven suitor.... A very upset dad.... Facing eternal grounding.... Oy vey....**_

_**With the help of Serenity's twin brother Aiden, perhaps this mess can become the solution everyone needs.**_

* * *

**Chapter one- Serenity's midnight blunder, Nuada rises**

The large Grandfather clock in the insitutes vast library chimed half past midnight, beckoning a young eighteen year old frustrated half human demoness to bed, though she refused the clocks calls without even a blink of hesitation, she was determined to fulfill her goal.

Serenity Bruttenholm, daughter of the famous Hellboy and the lovely pyrokinetic Liz, sat pouring over several books of the arcane, trying to put together some sort of theory to achieve her desires, which were competely and selflessly to give her beloved Uncle Abe back his happiness, she had learned not to long about how the only woman, a she-elf princess, her uncle had ever loved sacrificed herself to stop her deluded brother from wiping out humanity with the mythical Golden Army and it was obvious to her that this occurance had left her poor uncle's heart forever stained with grief, to see her kind-hearted uncle like this was just awful to Serenity, she couldn't bare to see someone she loved so much to be so sad.

The dim light of the room made her shiny hip length black hair shimmer like polished black onyx, gentle crimson red highlights streaking down to end at the ends in antique gold, all surprisingly natural, her skin a soft moonlight peach with elegant red swirls dancing across the bridge of her bose and fanning out across her naturally light rosy cheeks and curving to end at her cheek bones, her unique heritage had made her quite a beauty to the unpredjudiced eye.

Somehow, some way Serenity was determined to ressurect Nuala, the princess of Belthmora from the dead, she knew she could do it due what she learned of her relation to Morgan Le Fey, she just had to find the correct way of going about it, without any mistakes, she had managed to get out of her Uncle as candidly as possible that Nuala and her brother Nuada were psychically linked, which could present problems, this was something she had to be very careful about, who knew what could happen if she made some clumsy mistake, one thing was certain, Mom and Dad would ground her until time came crashing down and Aiden, her twin brother, would tell her once more "I told you so".

That made her smile a little bit, thinking about Aiden, sure he teased her sometimes, but what brother didn't? She loved him so much, he was such a good brother, if he knew she was up right now at this time of night, he'd probably drag her stubborn butt to bed and order her to get some rest, though she'd still not listen, she always was the rebellious one, good naturedly though of couse, she never rebelled for selfish purposes, she only broke the rules when her heart forbid her to do anything else.

Aiden looked much the same as his sister, except his hair fell to his shoulders and was always tied back neatly in a black rubberband, he had a very noble look about him, his gentle kindness was clear and naked in his warm eyes, something Serenity adored about her older twin, only by two minutes mind you, but Aiden never let her forget it, and because she loved him so, she allowed it.

Serenity was pulled from her musing however as she turned the page of an old tome supposedly having once belonged to the great Merlin himself, the passage was simply titled 'A princess's Wish'

This wish, as it was called, was not something bestowed lightly, this 'wish' could only be made selflessly, from the pure heart of a princess descended from the mythical King Arthur, as she read on she learned that the princess making this wish could only do this once, it was a very special gift that could not be given a second time, she had to make this wish from the very bottom of her heart, this wish could not be used for personal gain, the wisher's heart could not be tainted by darkness or blind selfishness.

She backed up her chair from the desk, she stared down at the tome warily, this was just too errily what she needed and too directly aimed at her, she was scared to try this for fear of any consequences or side effects that could occur, things possibly not listed in the passage, however, what other options did she have? She could walk away and forget this crazy endevour, but she knew her heart would never forgive her if she did that, she wanted to see her Uncle Abe happy and smiling all the time, not just once in awhile.

"Oh what the hell" Serenity sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of her nose nervously "Life just isn't worthwhile if you don't take some risks, right? A leap of faith is sometimes the only way to achieve one's dreams and goals"

After a little bit of pacing back and forth across the library, up and down the isles of books to try and calm herself, she returned to the desk and sat back down to review the vague instructions given in the passage.

"Place both hands above the beat of thy pure royal heart, close thy eyes and make thy wish aloud, make certain thy wish is the only wish present in thy heart, thee must want thy wish with all one's heart and soul," Serenity read aloud softly "Well, good, because I do want this with all my heart and soul, Uncle Abe deserves to be reunited with his love"

She took a few deep calming breaths before she picked up the tome and carefully slipped it into her bookbag, making sure the bookmark she placed there did not move before she put the strap over her shoulder and quickly shut off all the library's lights, then bolted from the room to flee back to her bedroom, she didn't want to be disturbed and botch this wish, it was far too important.

Once inside, Serenity removed the book from the bag and then set the bag down by her dresser before taking the book with her over the her bed and sat down, gently cracking open the tome at the bookmark and gazed down nervously at the words written there before she closed her eyes and placed both hands over the beating she felt between her breasts beneath her sternum, she knew her heart wasn't located there, but that was where she felt the beating of it right now "I'm not sure whom I am speaking to or how thin my blood tie is to King Arthur, but this wish I make is wholely and completely important to my heart, it involves someone I love dearly, my dear, dear Uncle Abraham Sapien, I wish with all my heart and soul that my uncle can have his beloved Princess Nuala of Belthmora returned to him, this gentle princess made a noble sacrifice and did not deserve to die, she loved my Uncle, I know this to be true, I care not what things are necessary to make this reality, I care only that joy is restored to the broken hearts, please, this is my wish, my one wish"

Serenity peaked one eye open to see if anything was happening and then found herself with both eyes open and looking about her room in disappointment, there was nothing and no one in the room but herself and her belongings, her heart sank at this, she had such high hopes, perhaps she was silly to believe in something so far fetched as there being a special wish granted to pure hearted princess's... or perhaps Serenity just wasn't as pure as she believed, she couldn't understand why, but who knew what that actually meant, it could mean anything with the old English.

"Oh well" Serenity sighed, closing the tome and putting it on her nightstand "It was worth a shot, I'll just have to keep looking, tomorrow though, I am totally exhausted now, I need sleep, tomorrow will be a brand new day"

**********

'How strange....' Nuala found herself thinking as she lay there on her back upon the forest floor, the forest seem strangely more tangible than it had moments ago, as if the shining beams of the hanging moon illuminated her heart, as if the cool summer night breeze caressed her face, she could feel the warmth of the earth beneath her body 'Is this some cruel illusion? If it is, I do wish it would cease tormenting me'

When Nuala noticed a green leaf cascade down from a low hanging tree branch and felt it land feather light upon her forehead, tears of happiness and disbelief sparkled beneath her eyes, this was real, she could never actually feel the elements around her before now over the last eighteen years when she died stopping her brother from using The Golden Army in his plans to wipe out humanity, even though he truly did not realize just what he was trying to do, poor Nuada was so sorrowfully warped and deluded in his anger.

The elven princess sat up and her amber eyes skirted over her woodland surroundings, she knew where she was, she wasn't too far from the institue where her beloved Abraham resided... her heart clenched, would he remember her after eighteen years? Had his love for her dimmed at all?

No... Somehow she knew Abraham loved her as strongly as ever even after all these years of her being dead, she knew he might be more than a little startled at her mysterious return of which not even she knew the origins of, but she had to go to him, she had to see him again, her heart cried out to be reunited with her Abe Sapien.

As Nuala stood up, another thought struck her then, what of Nuada? They were psychically linked, would he too have come back? The thought worried her and though she could not sense him, she knew she had to be careful to be wary of the possibility.

"Abraham, here I come" Nuala murmured to herself happily as she started forward down the forest path "I'm coming, my love"

************

"Nicely done, little princess, nicely done" Murmured a blonde elf prince beneath the subway, in his old little aclove, which remained oddly untouched and undisturbed "Though it seems you severed my psychic link with my twin, clever girl"

Nuada studied his tangible hand once more for a few minutes, almost if expecting himself to become a transparent ghost once more, but whatever magic used by the demon princess was strong enough to remain permanent, he'd have to seek her out and meet the young girl whom he owed his ressurection to, he'd sensed her presence briefly as he was drawn forth from the spirit realm, he recognized her as the daughter of the red demon, the son of the demon prince of Sheol, which made him wonder if the princess meant to ressurect him or if this was perhaps an accident, something he was most eager to know.

"Well" Nuada said, gazing into the fire he'd built with a smile "We'll see soon enough, I'll be visiting you soon... princess... Serenity"

* * *

_**Well, that was the first chapter, I really had a hard time with it, but I worked very hard to make it good and I hope everyone enjoyed it, if not, well I'm sorry, but I can do no more than try my best, if that's not good enough, I suggest you move onto another story. I am really looking forward to reviews, they really help to inspire a writer's soul ^.^**_

_**See you all again super soon!**_

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Kidnapped twice, Serenity in distress

_**Hey everyone, it's time for round two of this wonderful story of mine, lol. I do hope everyone is enjoying it so far.**_

_**Do enjoy and don't forget to review! ^.^**_

* * *

_**Review replies-**_

_**k-girl20: Thanks :) I did hope that Serenity would come off as cute, as clever and brilliant as she is, she is also very sweet and naïve, she's the sort to want to see good in everything and everyone and she'll never stop in trying to find it. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter as well.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Princess in distress, Serenity kidnapped, twice... ugh...**

Serenity couldn't understand as she began to stir awake why her bed seemed so much harder than before, or why the surface beneath her seemed to be moving, shaking a little bit too.

Attempted to yawn before sitting up, Serenity's eyes flew open as she came to the realization that she was gagged, her wrists bound in scratchy rope, same with her ankles.

'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod' Serenity panicked in her head, her eyes darting frantically around what she could now see what the back of a large van, she'd been kidnapped, but by who? And why?

Suddenly, the vehicle jerked to a stop and she could head the driver and passenger doors open and close, footsteps came around the back of the van and those doors were whipped open to allow moonlight to pour in, illuminating her apparent abductor, he was a tall fully human man with salt and pepper gray hair, cold and hard steel grey eyes with half moon spectacles adorning the bridge of his nose, he wore a very nice and very obviously expensive suit, he was shortly joined by a stout man wearing a carhart jacket and faded blue jeans, it was rather obvious whom was in charge here.  
"Well, Miss Bruttenholm, you must be wondering why we've taken you..." The swanky suited man drawled calmly, as if he kidnapped young women all the time "There is an underground temple not far from here, it is dedicated to your grandfather, the demon prince of Sheol, do not ask how we know of your lineage, you will receive no answers. All you need to know is that we need you to open the temple doors for us, only a blood relation can open the prince's temple, somehow we knew you, your father or your brother would not do this for us willingly. You, my dear, were the obvious choice, your father is far too much of pain in the ass, we know very little of your brother, but you, are just a young woman, practically harmless, you we can handle"

Serenity's eyes flared angrily when they insinuated she was helpless, well, it was true, she'd never done well in martial arts training, she excelled in her studies of the arcane, but still, it was rather rude of him to point these out so bluntly and with not even a shred of tact, what a poor display of manners.

The man smirked coldly and motioned to his friend "The princess looks uncomfortable, untie her and escort her to the temple doors"

"What do I do after the doors are opened?" The henchman inquired stupidly.

"Kill her, we cannot have that father of hers trying to make us pay for abducting his daughter" The rich man replied, completely unfazed by the idea of spilling the blood of a young woman barely into her womanhood, having barely been able to experience life.

Serenity's eyes were wide and full of unshed tears as the henchman yanked her out by her ankles and began to untie her, his grip of her was painfully tight as he led her into the darkness beneath the remote bridge they'd taken her to with the use of the van, as she reached the bottom, Serenity could see a gaping hole in the bridge that looked it had been sealed off before, there were stone steps that led down into its eerie pitch black depths, she really did not want to go down there.

"Please don't make me go down there!" Serenity pleaded desperately, the unshed tears finally falling "It's so dark, I don't want to go down there! Please just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone! Just let me go home!"

"Shut up, wench!" the short little henchman snarled before he slapped her hard across the face and shoved her forward, forcing her to go down the steps, rolling his eyes as she walked down slowly and sobbing the whole time, what an immature little girl.

"I do not believe that Princess Serenity wishes to accompany you gentlemen" said a soft and ominous male voice from the shadows "I would advise that you relinquish her to me immediately, she looks quite frightened"

"Who the hell are you?!" Seethed the wealthy suited man as he shoved Serenity and the short henchman aside and walked forward, furious as this interruption in his arrogant plans to raid the demon prince of Sheol's temple, supposedly filled with magificent treasure, tribute from centuries and centuries ago when demons were an active influence.

From the shadows stepped a man with yellow eyes, ghostly pale skin, though not in sickly way and hair that looked as though it was kissed by moonlight, he was completely dressed in black with touches of gold and royal blue here and there "I am Nuada, prince of Belthmora, I will be taking the Princess of Sheol from you now, that temple is dangerous, especially to her. I cannot allow harm to come to her, she has given me a precious gift, another chance"

Serenity stood there in disbelief, her wish it seemed had worked, though she hadn't meant for Nuada to be affected by it, but here he was and at least he had intentions of rescuing her, she was now wondering where Nuala was.

The wealthy man looked down right livid, however he was no stupid imbecile, he knew he was no match for this being that claimed to be a prince, he looked like an elf, he also carried sharp weapons, opposing him at the present time was most unwise, he simply had to wait for better chances "Fine, take the little bitch"

He reached back and grasped Serenity by the arm, he whipped her over to Nuada and then fled without a single look back, not even to wake for his lackey, whom took off whimpering after his boss.

"Pitiful" Nuada murmured as he gently grasped the crying princess, those fools were not even worth killing, no other could possibly be more pathetic, he then looked down at Serenity, he found himself unable to breath for a brief moment, she was beautiful, even with her face baring a mask of fear and trailing streaks of tear stains, she was a beauty.

"Fear not, Serenity, daughter of Anung Un Rama, or Hellboy as he seems to be known as" Nuada murmured gently, trying not to frighten her anymore than she already was by those thugs "You are safe now, I will not harm you in any way at all, I owe you gratitude after all"

Too damn scared to object in any way possible, Serenity buried her face into Nuada's chest as she continued to sob, she'd never experienced anything so traumatic in her whole life, she wanted her mother quite badly.

Nuada gently scooped up the sobbing girl and carried her back up the steps and disappearing into the night, grateful when the girl fell asleep and seemed to be at peace now, sleep would do her good after all that had just happened to her.

*******************

Noon had just rolled around and the compound was complete mess, everyone was mixture of panicked and angry upon discovered Serenity gone from her bed, this wasn't like her, even if she did take off somewhere, the adventurous girl always left a note for her parents letting them know where she was and when she'd be home, she hated to worry her loved ones, which included practically everyone at the compound, they all loved sweet little Serenity Bruttenholm.

"Something is wrong, Red" Liz murmured softly beside her husband as she sat at the large table with most of the faculty, trying to think of a way to locate the missing Serenity "I can feel it, a mother always knows, something awful is behind this.... I want her back, Red, I want her in my arms"

"I know, honey" Hellboy replied "I know, we're are going to find our little girl, we're going to bring her home safe and sound"

"I cannot sense her" Abe murmured, obviously upset by this "I cannot sense her anywhere, she isn't near by, she's never gone this far away before.... Little Serie..."

"I can't sit around like this anymore" Aiden burst out, getting up from his chair impatiently "I am going to look for my damn sister, she fucking needs me, I just know it"

It was rare to hear the male Bruttenholm twin cuss, therefore everyone knew not to tell him to remain, the young man seemed absolutely furious that anyone dared to take someone as sweet and kind away from her family, this was not Serenity's doing, somehow he knew his sister had been kidnapped, his father and mother agreed as well.

"I agree, son, lets go" Hellboy said, getting up and then looking at the table full of people "Anyone joining us?"

"Yes" Replied Liz, getting up eagerly "I want to find my daughter, she is probably needing her mama so badly"

"I will come too" Abe said "If anything happened to Serenity... well... I don't know what I'd do... I love my neice"

"Agreed" Johaun said, getting up as well "Anyone whom could take our Little Serie from us deserves punishing"

"It's settled then" Aiden announced "No more sitting here helplessly, we go out and take care of this ourselves, Serenity needs us"

****************

She was warm now, softness enveloped her like a gentle warm glove, she smiled softly as she began to stir, until she remembered everything that had happened, but she did not panic, she remembered the elf whom rescued her.

The room she resided in was lovely, very royal and elegantly decorated, though the room looked as if it hadn't been used in years, the elf whom called himself Nuada must have brought her here until she awakened, she would ask him to bring her home once she found him, he was bound to come check on her sooner or later, he'd seemed so concerned about her before.

As if her thoughts had beckoned him forth, the door opened gently and Nuada entered, wearing the same clothes as before, he looked relieved to see her awake "Princess Serenity, I am glad to see you awake, you look much better today, your coloring is better than it was last night"

"I do feel much better, thank you for saving me, those men were planning to kill me after I opened the temple, how I was supposed to that, I have no idea" Serenity replied "Anyway, Prince Nuada, I believe you said that was your name, um, when can you take me home? My family is most definitely worried sick about me"

Nuada seemed thoughtful and then came closer, he pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down "About that, my dear, I am afraid I cannot take you home just yet, your father it seems is incapable of protecting his young, I will speak with him first before returning you to him, I want to know that this will not happen again. I can assure you that you will be comfortable here in the mean time, I will treat you very well"

Speachless was the perfect word for Serenity right now, she had no idea how to respond to this, Nuada was not trying to be cruel or malevolent, he just wanted her safe and he thought her family couldn't do that.

"Nuada, I don't know how those men stole me from my room, but it was the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping, my family had no idea that I was in danger at all, if they did I know they'd never let me out of their sights for even a moment" Serenity tried to explain "Nuada, you've got to take me home. I know you mean well, but this too is kidnapping, because I want to go home"

Nuada's face remained gentle and unmarred by cruelty, but he also seemed unmoved "Until I speak with Agent Hellboy, you will stay here until my protection. Try to trust, dear Princess Serenity, I mean you well"

With that, the moonlight haired prince stood and exited the room before Serenity had a chance to say anything else to him, though he stopped briefly to say "Feel free to explore this woodland palace, you will be safe here, but Serenity, please... Do not leave.... I will return you home soon once I am certain your father can do his job of protecting his daughter"

As Nuada walked down the hall, away from Serenity's door, he had to admit to himself that his reason for keeping Serenity here were not entirely selfless, he wanted to get to know her, he wanted to understand that pure innocence in her eyes, that gentle kindness, her heart seemed to practically glow with that innocence and kindness, such beautiful light.

It was clear in her eyes that she saw him as no threat, but she also did not wish to remain, she was quite eager to be reunited with her family, he hated to deny her, but for some reason he could not understand, he couldn't stand the idea of anything befalling the gentle innocent half demoness.

_**Very soon**_, Nuada promised Serenity even though she could not hear him, _**You will see your family soon, I'd never do anything to quell that joyful innocence in your eyes, especially.... not in regards to me.**_

* * *

_**Well, there is chapter two, I know there was no sign of Nuala yet, but she is on her way, she will be in the very next chapter, I promise.**_

_**Also, Nuada will soon be joining the team as I said in the inside summary, he really isn't trying to abduct Serenity, he is just very worried about her, she just seems so innocent and naïve to him, which she is, but those are obstacles that Serenity needs to overcome, not be sheltered from, Nuada needs to learn this along the way, as does Serenity herself.**_

_**Anyway, I do hope to receive some more lovely reviews, they really do brighten my day and inspire me to write more and more.**_

_**See you all very soon in**_**Chapter 3- The dark prince falls, Serenity's new suitor**

_**Sincerely,**_

**~Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
